Stop Pretending
by RosieDay
Summary: The Jump Street team return after summer break to be greeted with the news that the Jump Street program is being investigated and may be shut down.
1. Chapter 1

Tom had only just taken a seat behind his desk when Doug Penhall, his friend, co-worker and occasional undercover brother, burst into the chapel and bellowed out a greeting.

"Isn't it great to be back?" He said, crossing the room in three strides and planting a sloppy kiss on Tom's cheek.

"Is it?" Tom grunted, wiping feverishly at the side of his face.

"Sure it is," Doug insisted, slamming his helmet down on the desk. "The birds are singing, the sun is shining, and the team is back together and ready to," (he put on a booming, theatrical voice), "protect America's youth!"

"Yeah, well, nothing's final yet, is it?" Tom replied unenthusiastically. "They might still shutdown the program."

"Technicalities," Doug replied, waving his hand dismissively. "You gotta think positive, Tommy."

Judy Hoffs breezed into the room.

"Hey guys," she smiled. "Have a good summer?"

"Hi Jude," Tom and Doug called in unison.

"It was okay," Doug replied in answer to her question. "Me and Dorothy took a trip up to the coast; rented a cottage."

Judy gave a little noise of approval. "Picnics on the sand, fun in the surf; sounds good," she sighed dreamily.

"It rained nearly the whole time," Doug admitted. "But it was still pretty good… when we weren't arguing."

"How about you Tom," Judy asked.

"Don't tell us; you spent the whole time at the bowling alley?" Doug quipped.

Tom shrugged his shoulders; "I just did… summer stuff." He replied.

"Like…?" Judy pressed him for details.

Tom let out a sigh; "Visited my mom, caught up with some people, slept in late, went bowling—"

"Ha! I knew it," Doug said, pointing an accusing finger.

"Hello everybody," Harry Ioki came into the chapel, "Ready to impress?"

"No," Tom grumbled, sinking a little lower into his seat.

As of this morning, the Jump Street program was on probation. The powers that be were still not convinced that it was deserving of the funding it received, and so they were sending someone to investigate and evaluate its importance. The whole situation had Tom miserable and worried; he didn't want someone leaning over his shoulder while he was trying to work.

"Well, you better get ready," Captain Fuller called out from his office, obviously he had heard every word of the conversation.

The Jump Street team gathered inside his doorway, watching as he thumbed through one of the many files on his desk.

"What time does the spy get here?" Doug asked.

"Ms Robbins isn't coming to spy on us, Penhall," Fuller replied, not lifting his eyes from the paperwork.

"Then what would you call it," Tom demanded.

"Look guys, I'm not happy with the situation either," Fuller said, finally looking up at them. "But if it means saving the program then I'm going to bite my tongue and prove my worth, and I suggest you all do the same."

"I can't stand it," Tom said. "I can't stand them holding an axe above our heads like this. Why can't they just get it over with, and decide whether or not they want to shut us down."

"Isn't it better that there giving us a chance to show them what we do?" Judy pointed out.

"I'd rather just know one way or the other," Tom said, shaking his head. "Anything's better than all this waiting around."

"I can assure you, I'll make this as quick and painless as possible."

The whole chapel turned to look at the young woman who had just come in. The spy had arrived; dressed in a black skirt-suit and matching pumps.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Fuller left his desk and went to greet Ms Robbins. Doug, Judy and Harry drifted over to where Tom was standing, and they all huddled together like lost lambs, their eyes wide and fixed on the newcomer, as if she were the Big Bad Wolf.

She was the picture of sophistication; her long, fair hair pulled up in an impeccably neat bun, her make-up flawless. She was carrying a briefcase, and she set it down on an empty desk before reaching to shake Fuller's hand. It was a firm, business-like handshake. When it was over she stepped backwards and turned to face the others, her posture perfectly straight and her arms tugged away, behind her back. She gave a polite smile.

"Let me introduce you," Fuller said.

Ms Robbins gave a small nod.

"This is Harry Ioki, Judy Hoffs, Doug Penhall and Tom Hanson," Fuller said, gesturing to each in turn. "Guys, this is Ms Robbins, she'll be shadowing us for a couple of weeks."

"Call me Charlotte, please," she said, stepping forward to shake each of their hands in turn.

"So how is this gonna work," Doug asked.

"Well," Charlotte began. "I'll just stay around here for a while, observe the office dynamic, talk to some people, and then I'll come to watch your assignments, first-hand."

"You're coming undercover," Tom exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes," Charlotte replied, with another nod and another polite smile.

"No offence, but I think you'll stick out," Tom scoffed, looking her up and down. "Like a sore thumb," he added.

Charlotte's smile faded, "I understand that you did as well, when you first began working here."

Doug, Harry and Judy all let out a chuckle, and nodded in agreement; it was true, Tom had been like a fish out of water in the beginning.

"You've been checking up on me," Tom said, trying to keep his tone even.

"Not exactly," Charlotte replied coolly. "I did do some homework on everyone employed in this department, obviously."

"She did homework! She's getting into the swing of things already," Doug joked, slapping Tom on the back.

"If you'd like to leave your things in my office," Fuller said to Charlotte. "I'll give you a tour of the chapel and introduce you to everyone else."

"She's pretty sexy for a spy," Doug whispered to his co-workers, as they watched Fuller lead her into his office.

"She's an ice queen," Tom said bitterly.

"I like her," Harry beamed.

"You would," Judy scolded.


End file.
